


How Deep Is Too Deep?

by Pluppelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Come play, Crossdressing, D/s, How Deep Is Too Deep verse, Incest, Jim's 18, Jim's a manipulative little shit, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rich's 16, Seb's all grown, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, dub-con, lacy underwear, some voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Richard sometimes visit Sebastian for play time. This one turns out a little different than Sebastian thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Deep Is Too Deep?

They arrive on time, as always, with Jim going ahead, looking as cocky and excited as any other boy his age would when about to get laid - well, any other boy except for his little brother, of course. The difference in their attitudes can’t quite be explained by their difference in years; while Jim is eighteen and Richard sixteen, Jim acts like he’s closer to Sebastian’s own age at just above thirty, and Richard as though he’s twelve. Perhaps that’s why Jim won’t let Richard play yet, or perhaps it’s a consequence created by the fact that Richard isn’t allowed. Sebastian is sure that the power dynamics of the few scenes a week he gets to play with the boys carries over into their personal lives and the relationship they keep with each other. Not for the first time, he wonders just how far Jim’s control over Richard actually goes.

He doesn’t wonder for long, though. Pondering those things is for a time when he doesn’t have two utterly gorgeous teenage boys in his bedroom, willing to play with him - well, at least Jim is willing enough. Sebastian is looking forward to the day they both get to share Richard for the first time, but he doesn’t think that will be any time soon. Jim’s made it plenty clear that Richard’s virginity is for him and him alone, and Sebastian respects that. Jim’s had been his, after all. It only seems fair to let Jim have the next one - Jim, who has come up for a hug and a kiss, even as Richard remains behind, still close to the bedroom door as if he isn't even sure he’s allowed inside. Sebastian understands why; it’s only recently that Richard has been allowed to stay in the room to watch what Jim and Sebastian do together, rather than wait outside like a good pet, only present through foreplay and to cuddle up against Jim’s side afterwards like a bitch in heat.

“I have a surprise for you today,” Jim murmurs in Sebastian’s ear, as though he’s noticed where Sebastian’s eyes have traveled. When Jim draws back, he’s got that utterly devious look in his eye. It’s the look he’d had when he’d first approached Sebastian at a café just over a year ago, with a cigarette in his mouth and his little brother by the hand, asking Sebastian if perhaps he’d like to take them home for the night. He’d thought Jim older than his years that one time. When he’d eventually found out the truth, he’d been too far gone to ever turn back. Ever since that first meeting, though, he’s learned to expect good things when Jim uses that tone of voice.

“Yeah?” he asked, unable to keep a smile from spreading over his lips prematurely. They stand there for another moment, looking each other in the eye, before Jim turns around to stand beside him, so that they’re both facing Richard instead. Sebastian’s heart beats faster; is Richard really his surprise? Oh, but wouldn’t that be something.

“Close the door and show Sebastian his surprise, love,” Jim says, tone that one would use to give their dearest pet the command to show the latest trick they’d learned, and Richard obeys like he always does. He shoves the door shut and takes a couple of steps out towards the middle of the room, towards them, and reaches up to undo the buttons on his shirt with a blush on his face. At first, Sebastian thinks that the blush is there because Richard’s about to get naked, but the more skin Richard exposes, the more Sebastian realises that the skin isn’t what’s worrying him.

Underneath his regular clothes, in place of his usual plain boxers, Richard’s wearing a pink pair of lace panties. It makes Sebastian’s cock twitch and his breath hitch to see him like that, blushing and shy, but not covering himself up. Richard’s cock is already straining against the fabric and there’s a wet spot that shows Sebastian that Richard’s already leaking. He must’ve been hard for a good long while, and when Sebastian turns to Jim to get a clue as to what he’s supposed to do with this gift, the smile on Jim’s face lets him know that this is all as it should be.

“Oh, don’t mind him,” he says airily, turning to face Sebastian again while he addresses him. “Richie enjoys obeying my orders a little too much for his own good, you see, but he isn’t here for his own pleasure. He’s here for ours.” Turning back towards Richard, Jim adds, “So long as you don’t touch yourself, you’ll be fine, darling.”

Richard whimpers, and Jim’s smile grows wider. He turns to lean in against Sebastian’s body again, running a hand over the front of his t-shirt as he whispers, “The same goes for you, old man. Look at him all you like, but no touching.”

Sebastian nods his understanding and reaches out for Jim instead, to get Jim as close to himself as he can, pressing their bodies flush together. Jim is so much shorter, thinner and over-all smaller than Sebastian that it doesn’t work very well for them to stand and touch like this, especially not when they kiss; Sebastian’s neck aches within moments even though Jim’s on his tip-toes. So, together, they retreat back into Sebastian’s armchair, where Sebastian sits and Jim crawls up into his lap, straddling him. It’s damn near impossible for Sebastian to keep his hands to himself when he’s got such a beautiful young boy in his lap, and when Sebastian reaches down to check, he feels that Jim is hard for him too. Richard isn’t the only one who gets off on those orders, it would seem. Sebastian gives him a look and finds that watching must turn him on quite a bit, too. 

Even as Jim claims Sebastian’s lips again, kissing him and running his hands all over him, Sebastian doesn’t take his own eyes off of Richard. It’s all but impossible to do so; Richard, sweet, innocent Richard, hard and aching and leaking precome into a pair of semi see-through panties... He’s positively pleading with his eyes, but he says nothing. Jim has trained him well, and no matter his obvious, increasing desperation as Jim gets Sebastian’s t-shirt over his head, as Jim works Sebastian’s belt open, he remains still. All he does is stare, doe eyes open wide, as Jim’s hand wraps around Sebastian’s cock and teases it with gentle touches.

That brings Sebastian back into the moment, too. Jim’s still on his lap, although he’s looking a bit more disheveled than before, and a whole lot more wanting. Sebastian, who realises where this is going, gets Jim out of his shirt too, and then makes a gesture towards the bed. He wants to feel Jim properly now, wants to have Jim completely. The armchair, while good for receiving this kind of teasing foreplay, isn’t designed for intimacy.

Jim seems to understand that too, because he backs away without a word, stepping out of his trousers and pants on the way and laying himself down on his back on Sebastian’s bed, completely naked, and such a view for both the other boy and man to look at. Jim’s lithe, thin but not skinny, and when he’s stretched out on his back like that, with his hip bones just poking out above the skin on either side of his cock - little but gorgeous, just like the rest of him - he’s completely irresistible to Sebastian.

His own trousers and pants go the same way Jim’s did, landing on the floor in an abandoned heap no one pays any further attention to. The lube’s fully visible on the nightstand, so Sebastian grabs that too on his way over, but he doesn’t use it just yet. Jim’s arse might be the end goal, but the rest of his body is too beautiful to be passed up on easily - so Sebastian gets to work on that, running his hands and mouth all over the beautiful boy, kissing his neck and his nipples, touching his hips and his legs, biting down lightly at the crook of his arm, moving on down to dip his tongue into Jim’s belly button, until Jim’s all but clawing at his back, wanting more but too proud to beg. It turns Sebastian on beyond belief that he can make the young boy go so desperate for him, when he’s always been so desperate for the boy. 

He eases off Jim a little with the intention of going further soon, sitting back to give him a chance to change his position if he so desires. Jim, who realises this as well, starts to move, but he’s just barely sat up when his eyes narrow. Sebastian turns to look, too, only to find that Richard’s frozen up like a deer in the headlights, fondling himself through the pink lace.

For a moment, nothing happens. Then--

“I’m sorry,” Richard says, pulling his hand away as though Jim’s gaze has burned it. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t, but it... It _hurt_.” He sounds absolutely miserable, and if it wasn’t for the fact that his erection hadn’t waned the slightest, Sebastian would’ve probably felt sorry for him. Jim, on the other hand, doesn’t show the least bit of compassion as he sits up completely on the bed, still completely naked but suddenly authoritative in a way that Sebastian hasn’t seen him before. He doesn’t at all have the air of someone who had just been seconds from a good fingering.

“You weren’t allowed,” Jim says, with a sense of finality that makes Richard whimper, and even Sebastian wouldn’t have argued back against that tone of voice. It’s the voice of someone who’s not taking command, but of someone already certain that he owns it, and coming out of a sixteen year old boy, it’s even more impressive. “I don’t care that you hurt; you weren’t allowed, and now we’re going to have to punish you.”

A sound halfway in between a moan and a sob escapes Richard’s mouth before he manages to clamp it shut, and Sebastian sits back a bit, wondering what we meant, and what Jim actually means do with his little brother. It was a first for Sebastian, this. Normally, Richard was more well-behaved than a well-trained dog, and when Jim commands Richard to come over to the bed, he obeys once more. He even folds himself up on it, face pressed down into the mattress and arse sticking up into the air, without having to be asked. So Richard’s used to this, then. He knew it was coming. Somehow, the thought of Jim and Richard alone in the boyhood room they share at home makes Sebastian even harder and even more desperate to just fuck already, but he’s too bewitched by the scene playing out before his eyes to make a move. He wants to see how this ends. 

“Count for me, would you?” Jim asks, and another half-whimper from Richard seems to be all the confirmation that Jim needs, because he shifts over and delivers the first blow to Richard’s arse without further comment. Richard turns his head so that they can both hear him say “one” in an unsteady voice, still full of desperation. Jim goes on, and Richard keeps counting; two, three, four. By the time they get to five, Richard’s starting to sound a little breathless, and by ten, he’s dropped his arse down and squirms against the mattress in a way that doesn’t seem directly caused by the pain. Jim sighs.

“Oh, but look at you. Enjoying yourself, are you?” he asks, and his voice isn’t accusing so much as flat. It seems to Sebastian that they’ve been through this before. Richard immediately starts to apologise.

“I’m sorry, Jim. It’s just... Hit me harder.”

If Richard thinks that hitting him harder is going to give him more pleasure, or no pleasure, Sebastian can’t tell, but Jim only goes on, still talking as though this is a conversation they’ve had a hundred times before. “I’m not strong enough, it would seem,” Jim says, and when he turns to Sebastian, Sebastian suddenly realises that this must be a part of his surprise, too. Richard’s obviously enjoying himself, and there’s no doubt in his mind that Jim feels the same way. Besides, if Jim actually wanted to punish Richard, he wouldn’t like it at all.

“You’re going to have to do it for me,” Jim continues, and Sebastian thinks, _jackpot_. They’ve never played this game between the three of them, but Sebastian’s done it with other naughty little boys, and his own cock is still almost achingly hard as he nods. So this was where this was going all along. He’s never been happier that the innocent boys he brought him weren’t that innocent, after all. 

“It seems like I do,” he agrees, playing along as well as if he’d actually read the script. “I think I better put him over my knee, to make sure it’s done properly.” That, and to be sure he’d feel Richard’s erection and those panties against his thigh. Richard, always such a good boy, moves to do as he’s told without another word from either of them, and soon enough he’s settled just where Sebastian wants him; arse raised up, groin radiating heat over Sebastian’s leg. He can feel his own erection poking up against Richard’s stomach, and again, he can’t wait for the time Jim lets him know he’s allowed to fuck Richard’s tight little hole instead of Jim’s. Maybe they could take turns...

Again, those are probably thoughts best left for later. The situation is arousing enough as is, and he doesn’t need to add another frustrating idea to it. Instead, he pulls Richard’s panties down to expose his arse, already red from the spanking Jim gave him. Sebastian feels him up for a moment, feels how warm the skin of his arse is, just to make sure he can actually take more before he delivers his own first smack, and Richard all but moans out “eleven.”

Just as Jim had predicted, Sebastian is stronger, and he spanks Richard harder as a consequence, but it only makes him squirm more, and by the time they’ve reached fifteen, Richard’s dry-humping Sebastian’s thigh. It’s one of the most arousing things Sebastian has ever been through, and when Jim says nothing to stop them, he simply goes on, making Richard moan louder and louder each time. Finally, come twenty-three, Richard’s entire body tenses up and he comes, spurting all over Sebastian’s legs and his own stomach. The feeling is almost too much for Sebastian, and he’s even considering to just fuck it all and have a wank right there, never mind if he gets to fuck Jim or not. He almost doesn’t care, but then Richard sits up, blushing more furiously than ever, and Jim’s suddenly back in charge again. In the end, there’s simply no time for Sebastian to touch himself.

“Well now, that wasn’t very polite, was it?” Jim says, clearly addressing Richard. Sebastian is sure that he would’ve turned even redder, if that had been a possibility, but it’s not, so all he does is drop his eyes. He remains silent, so Jim goes on; “Sebastian was only trying to help you by showing you what happens when you’re wicked, and now you’ve made a mess of his entire lap. You’re going to have to clean that up, you realise.”

That finally gets a response out of Richard. “I’ll go get a towel,” he murmurs, but Jim reaches out to grab his arm. That stops him dead before he’s even left the bed.

“Oh, silly Richie,” Jim says, almost kindly, “you don’t need a towel. Just use your mouth.”

Ah. It turns out that it was possible for Richard to turn another shade darker, as well as for Sebastian to get even more aroused. Bloody hell. How he’s supposed to have Richard lick him all over without coming, he doesn’t have a clue, but then again, he’s getting the feeling that he’s just a pawn in this game. He lets it go on regardless; if there’s anything he’s learned during his time with Jim, it is that he’ll always enjoy the end result, no matter who turns out to be the winner.

This time is no exception. Richard’s barely started lapping up his own warm come, still blushing furiously, when Jim moves over to sit next to Sebastian and reaches out to do what Sebastian himself has been so anxious to get to do the last few minutes; he starts to wank him off. If Richard notices, he says nothing. The sensation of Richard’s mouth at his thighs and Jim’s hand on his cock as well as the prolonged teasing and the sight of Richard’s pink-skinned arse all work together to make is to that Sebastian doesn’t last long. He’s coming only moments later, finally coming, eyes closed and toes curled and oh, yes.

When the pleasure recedes and Sebastian regains awareness of his surroundings again, he doesn’t only have one hungry mouth licking come from his skin, but two. Jim’s joined in, licking Sebastian’s own come from Sebastian’s stomach with just as much enthusiasm as Richard’s doing down on Sebastian’s thighs. Yes, Sebastian concludes. Being a pawn in Jim’s games really is enjoyable.


End file.
